


never will you lose

by kimaracretak



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloody Kisses, Body Worship, Drabble Sequence, Enthusiastic Consent to Monster Turning/Transformation, F/F, Vampire Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Winter, and Sombra lies in the most comfortable bed she's ever felt with a killer's teeth buried in her neck.(Or; domestic vampire cuties)
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Monster Cuties Flash 2020





	never will you lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Winter, and Sombra lies in the most comfortable bed she's ever felt with a killer's teeth buried in her neck. The blood rushing down her throat is the only warm thing in the room - crisp satin sheets, chill night air, Amélie's cold tongue lapping up the flood of crimson before it can reach her chest.

"How long?" Sombra whispers. She reaches down, threads her fingers through Amélie's hair and holds her close. "How long until I'm like you?"

Amélie's fangs are bright in the moonlight when she pulls back. "Soon," she whispers. "We have all of time ahead of us."

**

Summer, and the nights are too short for the hunt to be any fun. Amélie takes over - quick, efficient, charmingly shy when she brings home food.

Sombra cares less than she had expected, boredom assuaged by the novelty of having someone bring her gifts. "You spoil me, Amélie," she murmurs. Circles a bloody tongue around Amélie's nipples, shivers as Amélie dips eager fingers between her legs to seek out her favourite part of Sombra's new body.

"Someone should," Amélie says. She kisses with fangs, with blood, with something like devotion. Sombra doesn't understand how she hadn't died of _that_.

**

Fall, and the trees around Chateau Guillard lose their leaves with an eagerness that matches the renewed spark of life in Sombra's breathless chest. Talon was good, but they couldn't compare to Amélie, to their life together.

Nothing could. 

"It's a nice look on you," Amélie says, morning-sleepy at six p.m., neither of them willing to leave bed yet. "Freedom," she clarifies, when Sombra only blinks up at her.

"And here I was hoping you would say vampirism."

Amélie rolls them over until she's hovering over Sombra, eyes reddening, fangs extending. "That too." Anything else is lost in her kiss.


End file.
